Meeting You
by ThatsShnasty45
Summary: Mikey gets bored one night and heads out, he then ends up finding a new friend while wondering the streets at night. But could these two be more than friends? I totally suck a summaries 3


**Hey guys This is my first story please be nice and R&R and if you like it I'll try and make a new chapter if I get good reviews. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a normal night in New York, some people asleep, and some working. Animals scurrying in the alleys, and surprise, no Purple Dragon, Foot Clan, or Kraang problems happening tonight. Deep down in the sewers we have out four turtles training, Master Splinter was having them practice their hand-to-hand combat a little bit. Donnie was practicing with Leo and Raph with Mikey, Leo and Don finished their training and sat down next to Master Splinter to watch the fight. Raph charged at Mikey and Mikey surprisingly dodged his attack and hit Raph on the the back with his nunchucks, Master Splinter called off the fight and told them they were done for today and they can patrol or rest. The turtles decided to rest a little, what's strange is that they know that nothing bad is happening topside right now and so they wanted to rest for while.<p>

Raph was in the kitchen feeding Spike his lettuce, Donnie was in his lab working on a project, Leo was watching his Space Heroes, and Mikey was in his room laying in bed facing the ceiling bored. He had nothing to do, since his room was a complete mess to his brothers he decided to clean it up to pass the time. When he finished he left his room and saw his brothers doing what they started, he didn't want to bother his brothers and Master Splinter. Mikey decided to go topside and just skateboard for a while, he goes to his room and grabs his skateboard, Donnie's T-pod, and his nunchucks just in case something happens. As Mikey headed out of his room Donnie see's him leaving and gives a puzzle look. "Mikey where you going all alone?" Donnie asked a little concerned for his little brother. Mikey turn to face him and sighed a little. "Nothing just going topside and skateboard for a while. Don't worry I got my nunchucks just in case something happens." And with that Mikey headed out the sewers. Donnie just stood there and sighed.

In the dark city Mikey was just happily listening to his music and skateboarding across the roof tops, he stopped on a roof and sat on the edge and listened to his music a little longer. Mikey then paused his music and looked across from where he was sitting and looks at the moon, when he sighed he heard a scream coming from the distance, sounded a mile away. Mikey jerked up and scanned the area to see where it was coming from, he heard the scream again, he went to go check for the sound. He grabbed his skateboard and went to the direction of the scream, when he reached the source of the scream he saw someone backed up against a wall crouching in fear, he then saw someone standing in front of them with a gun, The Kraang, Mikey looked around to find anything useful to help him, he saw the latter and it was right under the Kraang robot and he had an idea. Mikey quietly walked his way to the latter and waited for the right moment. "Please….don't hurt me….I didn't do….a-anything wrong…." Mikey heard what the person said, or matter of fact she, the Kraang robot just kept walking towards her and pointed the gun at her ready to fire, Mikey then proceeded to let the latter loose and fall on the Kraang, the girl still crouched in fear and looked at the broken robot shocked with wide eyes. She looked up more to find out who saved her and saw Mikey standing there looking a little worried.

* * *

><p>She looked at him for a whole minute, Mikey decided to break the silence, "Hey are you ok?", he asked a little concerned, her eyes were wide in fear and tried to speak, "Y-yeah I'm fine….thank you for helping me…," she said with her head looking down at the floor. Mikey held out his hand to help her up, she kindly took his hand and he pulled her up, Mikey looked around to find sheets, or blankets to cover her up. He found a small but sizable blanket and wrapped it around her. He broke the long silence again, "The names Mikey, whats your name?" he asked in a cheerful way with a small smile on his face to brighten things up a little bit, she looked at him, "E-Eirlys….", she said a little quite. Mikey still kept his small smile, "Hey come with me and I'll have my brother help your injuries if you like.", she looked at him and a little beam of light came into her eyes, "T-thank you….again.", she finally managed to give Mikey a smile back in gratitude.<p>

Back in the sewers Donnie was pacing across the room worried about Mikey, he's been gone for like an hour or 2, Leo and Raph looked at each other concerned about Mikey not being here. Then they hear someone talking in the background, Mikey, and Donnie rushed over to him and hugged him, "Mikey! You had me worried you were gone for like an hour. What happened? Are you injured?" Donnie looked a little panicked when asking his questions, Mikey just stood there and giggled a little. "No, no I'm fine Donnie, but there is someone I want you to help though," Mikey called in Eirlys and she walked in shy and looked down on the floor. Donnie, Leo and Raph all looked back and forth at each other until Leo broke the silence, "Uh, Mikey who is this exactly? And where did you find her?". Mikey was standing there trying to find words to explain until Eirlys spoke for him. "Mikey here, um….found me being attacked….by a robot…he basically saved me from them..", she looked down on the floor and backed up behind Mikey. Donnie and Leo looked at Mikey with a questioned face, Mikey stood there and looked back at Eirlys, "Donnie can you please just check her if she has any injuries? I'll explain what happened while your doing that."

Later in the lab, Donnie was checking Eirlys for any injuries and Mikey was in the room with them because he had nothing else to do. Donnie looked at Mikey and asked, "Mikey, would you like to tell me the whole story about how you found her?" Mikey looked at up at Donnie and was thinking of how to explain it to him, "Well, after I left the sewers I was hanging out on the edge of a roof when I heard her scream from a mile away. I decided to go follow her scream when I saw her backed up against a wall crouching in fear from a Kraang robot. I went to help her out, dropped a latter on the Kraang and asked if she was ok. And thats how we ended up here." Mikey was looking back and forth at Donnie to see if he understood him correctly. Donnie looked at him and gave him an understanding look, when Donnie was finished checking Eirlys for injuries he grabbed a wrapping cloth and wrapped it around her upper arm. Mikey walked over to her to see if she was ok, she hasn't talked for a while now, Donnie finished putting on the last few bandages. Eirlys looked at the ground and sighed, "Thank you for helping my injuries…" Donnie looked up at and gave a reassuring smile, "Your welcome, just remember to rest and not move around to much." Donnie then moved over to his work desk and worked on a new project. Mikey told Eirlys that we can leave the lab and watch TV and not bother him while he is working. She nodded and followed Mikey to the living room where the TV was and sat down on the couch. Mikey turned on the TV and put on Space Hero's, Eirlys looked around a little more to see how they live while sitting down of course. While looking round Eirlys looks at Mikey and just stares at him with awe.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it please R&amp;R and if i get 10 or more reviews I'll try and upload a new chapter. See ya later turtles! ~ThatsShnasty45<strong>


End file.
